The invention relates to tools and methods for bending and shaping objects. It relates in one aspect to tools for bending electrical cable withn an enclosure having restricted access.
In construction and electrical installation work, it is frequently necessary to bend heavy, stiff electrical conductors in recessed or enclosed areas which are not readily accessible to workers. Various devices have been used to shape electrical conductors within breaker boxes, including makeshift tools designed for other purposes and more specialized cable-bending devices which are somewhat bulky or poorly designed for use in tight spaces.
For certain cable-bending applications, it is desirable to have a simple, hand-operated tool capable of bending heavy electrical cables in a breaker box or other area of restricted access.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a hand-operated tool useful for bending heavy electrical cable within a breaker box or other area of limited access.